1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to games. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game to be played in conjunction with a game of croquet, wherein an indicator such as a card play modifies standard croquet play.
2. Related Art
Croquet is an old and well-known game which involves hitting round balls with a mallet through wickets positioned in a playing area. The game is played by many people throughout the world and is well-liked because game play is interesting and the rules are relatively simple. A known card game was even developed to regulate play of a standard nine-wicket croquet game by means of labeled cards (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,078,330). Because standard croquet is so simple, the game can become too predictable leaving players and spectators disinterested in game play. To add more excitement to the game, some players have modified game play by making the play area “extreme”; adding obstacles such as sand traps, streams, or miniature golf-like obstacles. However, even the incorporation of “extreme” obstacles and ad hoc rule modifications have left many people still desiring greater excitement in game play. Accordingly, a need exists for providing an exciting croquet modifying card game.